A light-emitting diode (LED) driver is an electrical device that regulates the power to one or more LEDs. An LED driver may provide a constant quantity of power to the LED, and can include a power supply with outputs that are matched to the electrical characteristics of the LED(s). LED drivers may offer dimming by utilizing pulse-width modulation (PWM) circuits, and may have more than one channel for separate control of different LEDs. The power level of the LED can be maintained as substantially constant by the LED driver.